Their Night
by Hidekazu
Summary: PWP. Kegiatan malam mereka di atas kasur selain beristirahat.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: PWP**

 **Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Their Night © Hidekazu**

Tidak ada yang lebih seksi daripada sesosok Akashi Seijuurou yang terengah di bawahmu. Tidak ada yang lebih menggoda daripada lekuk tubuh Akashi Seijuurou yang meminta untuk segera kau jamah, berikut kulit putih mulus yang seakan meminta untuk dinodai. Tidak ada yang lebih berdosa daripada mata Akashi Seijuurou yang berawan dan menatapmu seolah meminta lebih akan segala hal yang kau lakukan padanya saat ini.

"Daiki—"

Ya, tidak ada yang lebih menggairahkan daripada desahan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Terutama apabila ia memanggil namamu, terutama apabila kau yang membuatnya menjadi sosok manusia yang dikuasai oleh nafsunya.

"Hmm?"

"Lebih da—la—ahh"

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada membuat sang _emperor_ memotong kalimatnya di tengah. Dan mungkin saja, tidak ada yang lebih beruntung dari seorang Aomine Daiki yang bisa menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Atau setidaknya menurut Aomine sendiri, tentu saja. Pemandangan yang dimaksud adalah tubuh Akashi yang tidak tertutup benang satu helaipun dan sebagai gantinya bercak-bercak kemerahan, atau keunguan menghiasi tubuhnya. Pundak, dada, leher, dan—

Plak.

"Khh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei?!" Pandangan Aomine yang tadinya menjelajah, seolah menguliti tubuh Akashi, kini menatap kesal pada manik berbeda warna di bawahnya.

Yang balik menatap manik biru di atasnya dengan sendu, meskipun ada kekesalan di sana, "hentikan seringaian menyebalkanmu itu dan tetaplah bergerak, Daiki." Nada suaranya, meskipun tenang dan penuh perintah seperti biasanya, tidak setajam biasanya. Sisa desah dan erang tertahan beberapa saat yang lalu masih ada sedikit, kedengarannya.

Dan tampaknya kehilangan satu momentum saja bisa mengembalikan sebagian kontrol diri seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kesalahan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Aomine Daiki yang berujung pada tamparan di pipinya. Meskipun sebelumnya, tangan yang mendarat di pipinya bersarang dalam rambutnya dan menarik ringan helaiannya. Tidak lupa untuk membuat jejak di punggungnya, yang memanjang dari pundak hingga ke bawah.

"Tidak usah kau ingatkan juga aku akan bergerak, Sei," bersamaan dengan suara basah yang kembali terdengar, Aomine menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memagut bibir basah merekah milik sang raja. Menautkan lidahnya penuh nafsu, menjelajah bagian dalamnya, dan menjamah apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya. Tidak lupa menghisap otot liat milik sang Akashi yang menghasilkan erang tertahan dan tarikan yang menguat di helaian rambut biru Aomine.

Terlebih lagi ketika dorongan pinggulnya menyebabkan tubuh kecil di bawahnya terangkat sehingga punggungnya membentuk kurva halus, memperkecil jarak di antara tubuh mereka yang kini telah basah dan licin oleh keringat. Memberikan rangsangan lebih kepada bagian depan tubuh Akashi. "Ah—!" Hanya suara singkat itu yang memberitahu Aomine bahwa ia menemukan apa yang ia cari di dalam sana dan dengan senang hati, ia akan membuat sang raja makin lupa diri dengan dorongan di sudut dan titik yang sama, berkali-kali.

Kontak antara indera perasa mereka telah terlepas, sayangnya, digantikan oleh desah napas tertahan dan patah-patah yang bergema dalam gendang telinga Aomine seiring dengan dorongan dan tarikan pinggulnya. Sesaat kemudian, pegangan di bahunya dan kaki yang bertaut di belakangnya mengerat, yang dilanjutkan dengan gerakan naik turun tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Seakan meminta lebih dalam diam, seakan gerakan Aomine saja tidak cukup untuk memuaskan hawa nafsunya.

Sementara nama masing-masing yang diucapkan berulang bagaikan sebuah mantra, bercampur dengan desah, decak basah, dan suara derit ranjang yang menjadi satu sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menurunkan nafsu mereka, melainkan mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju puncak kenikmatan.

"Dai—ki, aku—" tanpa Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya pun, Aomine bisa merasakan bagaimana akses ke dalam tubuh Akashi makin menyempit, juga perutnya yang makin basah akibat gesekan tubuh mereka yang tak ayal membuat sang raja kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, terbuai dalam kenikmatan duniawi.

Bersamaan dengan menegangnya tubuh, dorongan dalam, dan desah panjang yang lolos dari bibir keduanya, cairan basah dan hangat menyelimuti permukaan perut mereka. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, Akashi bisa merasakan kehangatan mengisi dalamnya seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang bergerak naik turun. Lebih kepada menghabiskan sisa nafsu mereka daripada memberikan rangsangan tambahan untuk memulai ronde selanjutnya.

Ruangan yang tadinya penuh dengan suara dan desah, kini mendadak sunyi. Tergantikan oleh napas pendek-pendek dan cepat yang secara berangsur-angsur menjadi panjang dan lambat dari dua tubuh yang saling bertumpukan, masih terhubung di bawah sana.

"Menyingkirlah dariku, Daiki. Kau berat." Ujar Akashi pada akhirnya, ketika nafasnya sedikit lebih teratur namun paru-parunya masih terbebani oleh berat tubuh di atasnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam namun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, mungkin masih menikmati kontak dari dua tubuh mereka.

"Daiki," di panggilan kedua, lelaki berkulit gelap itu lagi-lagi menggumam, "ayolah, Sei. Sebentar lagi," namun masih tetap di tempatnya. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas," baru saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Akashi, Aomine menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan memandang lelaki di bawahnya yang menghela napas lega. Hanya sesaat, karena dahinya membentuk kerutan saat Aomine masih tetap di atasnya dan terlihat belum berniat untuk memindahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau mau mengeluarkan milikmu dari dalamku."

"Hei, hei. Tidakkah kau pikir begini lebih menyenangkan?" Tubuhnya lagi-lagi merendah, mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga sang Akashi dan berbisik, "seakan kita benar-benar terhubung," yang dilanjutkan dengan jilatan dan gigitan di sana bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak mundur hanya untuk memajukannya lagi dengan perlahan. Membuat tubuh Akashi sedikit bergetar akibat kulit yang masih sensitif setelah aktifitas mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Masih kurang?" Kurva tipis terbentuk di bibir Akashi, tidak memungkiri bahwa ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja," kecupan demi kecupan kini mulai membanjiri lehernya, turun ke selangkanya, dan berhenti di pucuk dada Akashi, memanjakannya. "Boleh, kan?" tubuh Akashi mau tidak mau bereaksi terhadap perlakuan Aomine yang memang sengaja menggodanya. Namun sang raja tidak akan membiarkan pionnya bersikap seenaknya begitu saja ketika jemarinya menggenggam dan menarik helaian biru di atas tubuhnya, cukup keras hingga pemiliknya menggeram kesakitan dan memandangnya kesal.

"Boleh saja," raut wajah kesal di depannya kini berbinar bahagia, sungguh mudah membaca partnernya ini, "hanya saja, aku yang memegang kontrol kali ini," dan secepat berbinarnya mata, ekspresi Aomine kini berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ha?"

. _fin_.(?)

* * *

AN: ...ya...ya...Karena saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa jadi yaaa... /kabur sejauh mungkin/.


End file.
